


Stray Kids

by EtherealBromance (EverythingBromance)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate and Ridiculous Events [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Bromance, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kim Woojin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Seo Changbin-centric, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EtherealBromance
Summary: Stray Kids One Shots Based off Your RequestsONLY BROMANCE THO!





	Stray Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray Kids go to the grocery store. What could possibly go wrong when there's rules to follow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan is a little ooc. Only because i wanted to make him act like a worried mom lol

“Okay, everyone remembers right?”

“Yes, Chan. You told us a thousand times.” The maknae rolled his eyes.

“I know but I don’t want anything to go wrong.” Chan said looking down nervously.

“Nothing’s going to happen Chan.” The oldest said grabbing Chans shoulder.

“How can you say that with what happened last time!” Chan now looked at the eldest with desperation in his eyes. “Maybe we should just go back home.” He tried to walk back to the car, but he didn’t get far as Woojin grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards Chans worst nightmare.

“Okay, first-of-all, what happened last time was a _huge_ misunderstanding. And secondly, we’ll all follow the rules. Right guys?” Woojin asked to the rest of the group, jerking his head to Chan. The others noticed Woojins attempt to get them to agree, also noticing his pleading eyes.

They all agreed and nodded simultaneously, putting a half-hearted smile on Chans face. Realizing their attempt at making him feel better, he put on a determined face, and walked passed the group looking at the building in front of them. Chans determination was contagious as the eight of them lined up beside him, all with looks of pure determination and strength. They started walking towards their destination, but not without Chan reminding them of the rules.

“Everyone remembers. Don’t wander off. Don’t make a mess. Don’t go anywhere without anyone else going with you, _including _the bathroom. Don’t cause a scene. Don’t talk to strangers. And. DO. NOT. PUT. _ANYTHING _IN THE CART THAT WE DON’T NEED. Got it?” Chan looked to his right, seeing four nods, he looked to his left, seeing four more nods. “Good. Now let’s do this.” The nine of them walked, with strong posture, straight through the gates of hell. Or in anyone else’s case, the door to the supermarket.

*

The cart squeaked loudly as the group made their way down the cereal aisle. Chan and Minho were in the front, while the others were having their own conversations behind them. Minho stopped the cart and grabbed some cereal, when he looked back Chan was on all fours pushing the cart back and forth slightly.

“Chan…? Are you okay?” Minho asked, brows furrowed, as he crouched down to become eye to eye to Chan. But Chan didn’t pay any attention to him, he continued to push the cart back and forth, listening to the squeak it made.

“It’s squeaking.”

“Yeah? So?” Minho asked not understanding what Chan was trying to say.

“That means its broken.” Chan said finally looking at Minho. “It’s broken, Minho.” Chan had to continue, seeing Minho’s still confused face. “Something is going to go wrong.”

“Chan…” Minho got up with a sigh, “nothing is going to happen.” Chan followed Minho, getting off the ground.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Changbin asked walking over to the four of them, Woojin by his side.

“Chan thinks something bad is going to happen because the cart is squeaking.” Minho replied rolling his eyes.

“Chan, I’ve told you before, _nothing _bad is going to happen. Okay?”

“Okay… fine.”

“Okay, now, we need some ingredients to make homemade pizza. So, let’s go get some dou-.” Woojin stopped mid-sentence walking back to the others as he noticed, the other five weren’t there. Woojin whipped his head through the aisle, trying to find them. When he finally couldn’t see them, he slowly turned to look at Chan. He had the sharpest glare that could put anyone to shame. Woojin just looked back at him with a sheepish, guilty smile.

“So _maybe _you were right.”

“YA THINK!”

*

Chan paced back and worth, running into Woojin a few times, as he was pacing in the opposite direction. Minho and Changbin just stood, leaning against the shelves on the opposite sides of the aisle. They looked at each other a few times, to anyone looking at the two, it would have looked like they were communicating to each other telepathically. Changbin jerked his head towards the two eldest.

Minho spoke up, understanding what Changbin was “saying”.

“Maybe we should try to find them.”

“We can’t.” Woojin said stopping in his tracks.

“Why?” Changbin asked.

“Because, if they’re lost and they try to come back here to find us- “

“And were gone, they’ll freak out.” Chan finished the elder’s explanation. With the mentioned nodding his head in agreement.

“Then why don’t one of us stay here.”

After a couple seconds of thinking Chan agreed on the idea.

“Changbin, you stay here.”

“What, why me? I want to help.” Changbin said, getting out of his leaning position.

Chan glared at him and stepped closer. “Do I need to remind you what happened last time when you tried to ‘help’.”

Changbin stared off above him thinking for a second before a grimace crossed his face. He leaned back against the shelf, and finally looked at the others. “I’ve decided to stay.” Saying it as if it was his idea.

Woojin rolled his eyes at the two at the same time Minho giggled at them. “Okay guys let’s go and find the others.”

The three made their way out of the cereal aisle and towards the entrance, deciding to start at the beginning. Leaving Changbin, with the cart, surrounded by cereal boxes.

_* 10 minutes earlier_

“Suengmin. Come with me.” Jeongin said grabbing Suengmins sleeve.

“We can’t wander off, Chan would kill us.”

“But I saw something interesting.” Jeongin whined.

“What could possibly be interesting in a grocery store?”

“I guess you’ll have to follow me and find out.” Jeongin said, a sly grin appearing on his face.

Seungmin glared at the youngest knowing he was trying to play on his curiosity. Spoiler alert. It worked.

“Fine, but if Chan finds out, I will not hesitate to completely blame you.”

“That’s fair.” Jeongin said with a sigh. “Come on.”

The two sneaked away from the others. It wasn’t that difficult considering they were at the back of the group. They ducked through aisles, quickly making their way to what the youngest saw. Seungmin followed the youngest towards the bakery department.

“What was so interesting?”

“It’s over here.” The youngest said.

The older of the two would have walked past it, if he didn’t bump into Jeongin. He was just standing there looking through the glass of one of the displays in the bakery department.

“Jeongin! Why are you just standing there?” Seungmin said getting off the ground, from when he bumped into Jeongin. The younger didn’t respond, only pointing to thing he was aweing at. Seungmin hesitantly looked at the display, his eyes immediately growing larger, mouth agape. Both maknaes bent looking through the glass. Both had huge eyes, mouths open.

“It’s beautiful.” Seungmin said, not making any attempt to move.

“HEY!”

The two, finally looking away, looked scared at the noise. Chan had found them.

“DON’T YOU DARE MOVE!” Chan yelled probably causing everyone in the store to stare at them.

The two maknaes only hugged each other as they waited for Chan to kill them. What they didn’t expect was for Chan to pull them apart and hug them.

“Don’t be fooled Jeongin. We’re still going to be killed. This is how he’ll kill us, with love.” Suengmin said with a raspy voice, mostly likely the suffocating of Chans love.

He let the two go, looking at them up and down, making sure they weren’t hurt. “You guys had me worried sick.”

“Sorry Chan.”

“Yeah, sorry.” The two apologized looking down, to avoid the olders gaze.

“Apology accepted.”

The two looked up with shock. “But… aren’t you mad?”

“Yeah, but I’m more relieved you guys are okay. What were you even looking at?” Chan asked looking over to the display case. Seeing a four-layer chocolate cake, with chocolate icing, and chocolate flowers. Topped with multiple chocolate covered strawberries, which was drizzled in strawberry sauce. “Okay… I fully understand why you snuck away.”

The three smiled together until Minho stepped towards them, from where he and Woojin where standing waiting for Chan to kill them.

“Uhh Chan? We’re still missing three kids.” Minho said leaning towards Chan. Chans smile twitched. Minho decided that was a good sign to go back to a safe distance.

Chan turned around. “Why didn’t you say something!”

His yelling causing Woojin and Minho to jump back, Minho pushing Woojin in front of him as a human shield. But it wasn’t needed as Chan quickly ran back towards the entrance and ran out of the front doors. The two youngest slowly walked towards the other two as they watched Chan with confusion and amusement written in their faces. They saw as Chan fully sprinted back through the entrance and into the first aisle, then out the second, then into the third aisle, continuing through every aisle at a full-on run.

“Is he okay?” Jeongin asked.

“Not even a little.” Woojin replied, shaking his head, making his way to Chan, the other three following. He was on the ground panting from the unexpected exercise, the four made there way through the customers who were clearly staring directly at the sweaty man on the ground. Some were even staring at them with a ‘come collect your crackhead’.

When they got to him, they stood over him just looking at him. “Suengmin, Jeongin, do you know where the others are?” Minho asked, killing the silence as Chan was still suffering on the ground.

“No, we were the first to leave.” Jeongin said, looking guilty he couldn’t be of any help.

“I…can’t…believe…you two…ran…away.” Chan said through haggard breaths.

“We didn’t _run _away…we snuck away.” Seungmin corrected nonchalantly.

“If I wasn’t about to pass out… I would chase you out of this store.” Seungmin just shrugged at the elders’ threat.

“Woahh, what happened to Chan?” 

“He ran through the store looking for you and the others.” Woojin replied to the new voice. That is until he realized who asked.

All five of their heads whipped to the voice, which belonged to none other than Hyunjin, who was calmly eating an ice cream cone.

“I know I always tell you guys to watch your language but… Where in the HELL did you _come _from?” Woojin asked to the person directly to his left.

“Well, first I went to the bathroom then- “

“What?! I told you not to go to the bathroom without one of us present!” Chan said, getting into a sitting position, but still on the ground.

“Yeah but that rule is stupid.” Hyunjin continued, ignoring Chan grabbing his chest with a dramatic gasp. “I tried to get your attention, but you guys seemed so focused on the _squeak_ of a_ cart_.” Hyunjin said with an unimpressed expression.

“Now thinking about It… I do remember a far voice asking something, but I didn’t pay attention to it.” Minho said.

“That’s nothing new.” Woojin said, getting completely ignored by the third eldest.

“But what about the ice cream cone?” Jeongin asked.

“Oh, when I walked back to the cereal aisle to look for you guys, I saw Changbin sleeping on a pile of cereal boxes…so I got ice cream.”

“That makes no sense.” Seungmin said under his breath.

“Okay, now we just have to find the other two.” Chan got up from the ground and looked at each of them in the eyes. “Hyunjin, did you see Jisung or Felix anywhere?”

“Yeah actually, I think I saw Jisung near the dairy department.”

“Okay, then we’ll head there. Come on, before he does something stupid.”

*

“Too late.” Hyunjin said as they stood there shocked at the chaos in front of them.

Jisung was standing in a puddle of milk, with five gallons of milk adding to the puddle. Two customers were writhing in pain around him, as he stood with a complete shocked and guilty expression.

“Don’t freak out.” Jisung put his hands in front of him on defense. But that didn’t stop Chan from slowly walking closer. “In my defense, I don’t know how this happened.” Jisung shrugged, with a fuming Chan getting closer.

Chan grabbed Jisung’s shoulder, as something fell from the ceiling. They all looked up as raw eggs fell from the ceiling.

“How the…” Seungmin couldn’t finish his sentence as eggs started raining from the ceiling.

“Jisung?”

“Yeah Chan?”

“Run.”

The two of them ran towards the other five as they quickly ran from the messy scene behind them. After getting far enough, they slowly made their way back to the cereal aisle.

“Minho, can you wake Changbin up?” Chan asked, completely exhausted.

“Yeah.” He made his way over to the makeshift cereal box bed, and slowly shook the sleeping boy. “Changbin? CHANGBIN!”

Changbin fell off the boxes, startled of the sudden noise. “What?”

“We found the others.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, we’re only missing Felix.” Grab the cart and let’s go.

Changbin grabbed the cart and followed Minho to the others who were standing in a circle, coming up with a plan, with how to find Felix. Before any of them could speak, the intercom spoke over the store.

They all looked at each other with wide eyes. How could they have forgotten about the intercom? It took them a second to act on their idea, but eventually the customers could see eight people running to the front of the store. They passed through the cash register area, maneuvering past people, till they made their way to the customer service desk.

The customer service lady was shocked to see eight people plow into the desk, yelling at the same time, causing her to not understand a single word they were saying.

They all took a breath and let Chan speak. “We need you to call someone over the intercom.”

“Sir, you need to understand that I’m not allowed to do that for no reason.” She became scared at Chans expression.

“The only thing stopping me from climbing this desk and doing it myself is that I don’t want them to witness me going to jail.” Chan said through a glare, while gesturing to the others behind him.

“I’m sorry sir, but unless you have a good reason to use the intercom, I can’t allow it.”

“Chan?” Woojin tried to get his attention. But he wouldn’t pay attention, still arguing with the lady.

“Chan!” Minho joined in, trying to get his attention to no avail.

“I do have a good reason, one of my brothers are missing! Customer Service my a-“

“CHAN!” All seven of them got his attention finally.

“What?!” Chan watched as Woojin pointed to beside them, also following their stares, to the corner of the desk. Where a freckled boy stood, leaning against the desk. A huge smile plastered on his face.

“Hi guys.” Felix said with an amused wave.

Suengmin sighed and walked away dragging Jeongin with him, Hyunjin face palmed, Minho shook his head, Jisung smiled amusingly, while Changbin and Woojin were in shocked awe. Chan was leaning against his palms that were planted on the desk, head down. He looked up at the lady, “Thank you for your time.” Then he grabbed Felix’ shoulders and pushed him towards an area they could catch their breath.

“Why were you at the Customer Service desk?” Jisung asked the younger Australian.\

“She looked bored and lonely.”

“Where did they find you?”

“I knew we needed milk, so I went to go get it, to hurry the trip so Chan wouldn’t be so worried…”

“And?”

“I’m honestly not entirely sure? I think I blacked out for most of it.” Jisung replied with a shrug, but caused the other to stop in his tracks, before he snapped out of it and caught up with the other.

*

After five minutes of catching their breath, they all decided to just buy the things they already had in their cart, they couldn’t go through all that again. As they were waiting in line Chan spoke to the others.

“I’m very disappointed in all of you. You broke all rules and didn’t care. You shouldn’t have wandered off, even if it was for a glorious chocolate cake.” Chan said looking at the two youngest’s. Causing the mentioned to lower their heads in shame. “You shouldn’t have gone anywhere without one of us with you.” Causing Hyunjin to lower his head next. “You shouldn’t have made a mess, and you’re not supposed to talk to strangers.” The final two lowering their heads. By the time Chan was done lecturing them all, he got to the final items in his cart. He grabbed a couple boxes of cereal and was about to check them out when he noticed, he didn’t put them in there.

“Who’s are these!?”

Minho and Changbin slowly raised their hands, causing Chan to take a deep breath and put the boxes back in the cart.

“You two broke a rule too?” Chan asked disappointedly. “At least me and Woojin hasn’t broken a rule.”

“Actually… you have,” Minho said with an evil grin, “You broke the only rule left.”

“He’s right.” Woojin said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You guys caused a scene.” Seungmin said.

“Technically, they caused multiple scenes.” Changbin added.

Chan stood there shocked. Six rules broken, in a matter of a couple hours.

“How about we all just forget about all of this, yeah?” Chan laughed nervously.

The others looked at each other and finally Minho stepped forward. “Deal”

Chan and Minho shook hands.

*

The guys made their way back to their car. Everyone got in while Chan and Woojin put the groceries in the trunk.

“It was worse than last time.” Woojin said with a small smile.

“Yeah, but hopefully that means it can’t get _worse_ than this.” Chan said, returning the smile.

* _Two Weeks Later_

“Okay… the fires out.” Woojin said blasting the fire extinguisher once more into the kitchen. Then he joined the others on the couch of their very messy home. Two were completely covered in glitter and feathers, another two were totally drenched, like they went swimming with their clothes on. Three of them were covered in black spots, either caused by the smoke of the fire, or the very dangerous squid currently swimming in their bath tub. One of them was completely sunburnt and looked ready to pass out, while the other looked like they had been electrocuted four hundred times, with scratched covering their body from head to toe.

“Oh, guys, the goat got out again.” Hyunjin sighed.

“Jisung it’s your turn.”

Jisung got up with a groan as he walked over to the goat, grabbed the leash and pulled it back to his room.

The others could hear a distant scream, as they all shot up. Jisung came running out of the hallway.

“There’s…There’s a PANTHER in my room!”

“What?!” They all yelled.

Just then a black panther walked out into the living room. They all jumped up onto the couch.

“Woojin?”

“Yeah Chan?”

“This is _way_ worse than the grocery store.”

“I know Chan… I know.” 


End file.
